spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 34: The Village of Eternal Night
Společnost se stále vzpamatovává z událostí minulé Session. Ostatky Bodlinky ani Golgarima, nejsou nikde k nalezení. Řeší se kde je Sai a proč tu nechal dvě malé děti aby předstíraly že jsou on. Hlavně když jim jde pravidelně o život. Šílená starostka je jedna z obětí sesuvu půdy v Red Larchi a město se začíná připravovat na své první volby. Den před Midwinter Night dostávají Kormac, Kira, Rumpus a Feugen ve svých snech vizi. Bůh Lathander si je žádá jako Soudce, Poradce, Svědomí a Kata. Hned druhého dne se vydávají na cestu skrze elementální bouři na západ. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yueRLj8j2qpUrWcKS2l13INrjFdBWwP6kyzM4aQ5uIo/edit?usp=sharing Bez vlastního vědomí skupina projde do jiné pláně existence. Celé město je uzavřeno ve “stránkách” času jako lisovaná květina. Zdá se, že je těsně před západem slunce, je to tak mnoho hodin (let). Za branou se setkávají se šíleným Quintem. Po promluvě ve městě a náhodnou občankou zjišťují že město je v jiném čase, v jejich době byl Red Larch sotva založen. Mezi osadníky města je i ohnivý kultista, který z města začíná šílet. Byl sem poslán hledat spojence. “Nebudu s tebou mluvit nejsi tu! Mluvím s tebou.. Příjdeš znova.. nic si nepamatuješ.. zabiju tě.. stejně příjdeš, táhni doprdele!” Vstup do hradu Jhareg brání dobrodruh který prý přišel včera večer a zítra ráno smí odejít. Skupina ho obelstí a on je pouští do hradu. Z první místnosti vedou tři cesty, uprostřed je truhla která silně spálí Kiru do ruky. Obsahuje hádanku. Kormac správně volí prostřední dveře a získává radu. Skupina se setká s Guardianem, Andělem vyslaným Lathanderem aby zdejší místo strážil a čekal na soudce. Anděl odmítá sdělit co se zde stalo z důvodu ovlivnění soudce. Skupina vyráží vyšetřovat na vlastní pět. První navštíví křídlo Karlata. Vše zde ukazuje na temného čaroděje. První místnost obsahuje obrovský pentagram plný spine devils. Po nalezení tajné místnosti najde skupina kolébku ve které pravděpodobně ležela Phylactery, vedle ní leží hulka protekce proti zlu. V soukromém pokoji Karlata je nalezen jeho deník. Další místností je knihovna s obrovskou knihou inkantací a návodem jak vyvolat Beliala, prince démonů. Předposlední místnost je chlívek plný přemnožených ohnivých brouků. Skupina jen nakoukne a rychle zavře dveře. Poslední místnost je Karlatovo vězení. Karlat zde sedí a čte knihu. Skupina ho zpovídá dost detailně a ukáže se že ze začátku zkoušel lhát. Následuje křídlo paladina Quinta. V hlavní místnosti jsou velké svaté urny plné potionu Greater Restoration. Socha Lathandera pána Úsvitu, je zakrvavená a zneuctěná, prázdna jakékoliv božské přítomnosti. Největší část místnosti ovšem tvoří sežraná armory která musela být plná zbrojí a zbraní a obrovský Rust Monster veprostřed. Na zdi skupina nalezne nápis v Draconicu. Kiře nedojde že umí kouzlo Porozumnění jazykům a tak se skupina pokusí dovolat Jacenovi. Na druhé straně se ovšem ozývá starý elf, původní nájemce základny a tvůrce kamenů. Telefonát ho vyvede z míry. (Bell dodělal telefon a on začal zvonit.) V pokoji Quinta je tvrdá, alchymisticý aparatus a dopis od předka Imdarra. Aparatus umí přetvářet paladinská kouzla na potiony. Kormac vytvoří potion pravdy. V knihovně skupina naléza velkou spoustu zombie dětí s vypálenými vnitřky a Quintův deník. Naproti od knihovny je stáj. Hořící kůň děsu, utrhaná krvavá křídla na zemi a spálené okolí napovídá tomu že Quint dříve létal na pegasovi. Vyslýchání v Quintově cele netrvá příliš dlouho. Quint je šílený a ke všemu se přiznává. Skupina přechází mezi oběma bratry a dlouhé hodiny řeší všechny možné aspekty zločinu. Po návrhu vyvolání a předvolání Beliala se skupina začíná hádat, Rumpus je silně proti a vše hájí svým “dobrá cesta nikdy nevede přes špatné věci” přístupem. Kira postupně ztratí nervy a sama tajně Beliala vyvolá. To vyustí v to že ji Rumpus napadne. Anděl zastaví čas a vysvětlí Rumpusovi že Lathander sám počítal s touto možností a že jsou na výslech Beliala připraveni. Rumpus si sedá do hlavní místnosti a nechce již se společností mít nic společného. Mezitím je v Karlatově hlavní místnosti vyvolán Belial. Belial, Princ Démonů, Pán Ohně a Klamu, Zkáza hlubin Abyssu, Vládce čtvrtého kruhu Phlegethosu a Majitel Síně tisíce vzlyků a výkřiků je krásný a má na sobě oblečení v ceně měst. Ze začátku se snaží odporovat a dokonce uniknout ze svého kruhu, nakonec však hraje podle pravidel a vše přizná. Příběh hradu byl následující: Charwood byl v nebezpečí. Trollí války ničily město. Rod Jhareg vždy chránil město. Quint se s pomocí Lathandera, Pegase a svých potionů snažil chránit město jako jeden muž. Pravidelně při tom umíral. Karlat chtěl chránit město pomocí magie. Jeho plán s ochranou bariérou byl téměř u konce, nestihl by ho však ve svém krátkém životě. Rozhodl se stát se Baelnorem. Chtěl ochránit město. Radil se s Belialem. Belial řekl že musí zabít všechny děti Charwoodu. Nebylo to potřeba ale Belial je démon a přišlo mu to vtipné. Taková je podstata démonů. Karlat triknul Quinta aby přivedl děti a všechny byly zabity. Quint na to přišel, ukradl phylactery a dal ji Lathanderovi, ale děti nezachránil. Lathander Phylactery schoval a celé město uvěznil mezi stránky času aby někdo rozhodl nad jeho osudem. Kormac se ve finále rozhodl odsoudit Karlata. Ten skončil v Abyssu. Quint byl vyléčen ze svého šílenství a zemřel. Celé město se změnilo na ruiny a bylo vráceno do našeho času. Kormac za svou službu získal tetování Lathandera na ruku, jako známku toho že byl soudcem pro boha a ten s jeho rozhodnutím byl spokojen. Duch Starosty Wobleyho počkal na Kormaca před hradem a odměnil ho Quintovou “náhradní macekou +1”. V okolí Red Larche se začíná rozpouštět sníh. Po návratu do města Rumpus i jeho mula odcházejí na sever. Mula se snaží rozveselit Rumpuse, který je naštvaný a zamlklý, jeho pohled upřený na cestu. “Nedáš si páreček?” Rumpus odpoví stroze a rozhodně. “Ne.”